


The Resurrection of Matthew Thomas Skiba

by DannyTheStreet



Series: Gerard X Matt Misfits AU [1]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Gerard Way - Fandom, Misfits, My Chemical Romance, matt skiba - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cute, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Really Character Death, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyTheStreet/pseuds/DannyTheStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really difficult to go on a coffee date in a world where the lines of "comic book reality" and actual reality are starting to get so damn blurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resurrection of Matthew Thomas Skiba

Dead silence. He could feel his heart pounding, the blood rushing with every thump to every part of his body. With each beat he felt like his limbs might explode. There was hardly a thought running through his mind as he stared down at the body.

As he stared down at it, all he could think about was how still it was. Then again, it was a body. He was dead. That's what dead people do, they just... lay there. Or at least that's what he thought, this is the first time he'd ever seen a dead body, a real one anyway. It looked nothing at all like he would have imagined it would. Nothing like in the movies. For one thing, there was no blood, which he found rather odd considering the guy had just fallen from a few stories. The sound he made when he hit the pavement, Gerard was sure that he had split his head open. He had closed his eyes at that moment though, he didn't witness the moment of impact, so the sound could very well have been one of the few bones that were visibly broken cracking.

He looks up again to survey the distance of the jump and the landing. Why the hell wasn't there any blood? He looks down again, straight into glassy blue eyes staring up at the sky. He turns. He wretches. He pulls out his cellphone with shaking, barely cooperative hands before he hears a gasp. He turns, he watches as the chest begins to rise and fall. Gigantic, desperate heaves.

"What the fuck?"

A splutter.

"What the fuck?!"

A sick squelching sound. Bones popping back into place.

"What...."

He's horrified at this point, he doesn't know whether he's going to be sick or whether he wants to run for his life. He watches as what was seconds ago, a pile of mangled remains, reassemble itself. Watches as the once lifeless body quivers, twitches and jerks.

His eyes widen as the body sits straight up, head tilted to the clouds. He gasps again, breathes a few deep steady breaths. He blinks, looking around seeming perplexed, lips pucker to one side of his face before he looks up at Gerard, his eyes piercing blue, before he speaks, "Huh... that didn't hurt as much as I expected it to."

Gerard stumbles back, grasping behind him at nothing really because he knows he's going to fall right down on his ass. And he does. He falls, blinks, gapes, flounders, turns and wretches again before staring wide-eyed at the man in front of him. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The man still on the ground just laughs, light and airy, "You said that already."

Gerard blinks at him, completely and utterly confused, afraid, shocked.

"I saw you jump. You were just laying there all... broken and... and... you were dead!"

The man on the ground just shrugs and responds cheerfully, "Well, now I'm not."

Gerard stares before narrowing his eyes and huffing, standing up in the most dramatic way possible before turning on his heel. "I'm leaving."

The man on the ground huffs and grumbles before quickly standing and jogging the short distance Gerard has already walked before grabbing him by the arm. "But we're supposed to go for a coffee date. You can't leave."

There's a slight pause as Gerard turns and just stares at the man, his mouth half open as if the question is absolutely absurd and answers as eloquently as he can manage, given the situation, "You're supposed to be dead and now you're not."

"You're not going to have coffee with me because I'm not dead?"

"No!" He shouts as he pulls his arm from the mans grasp.

"But the deal was coffee after I showed you what I thought I had too. You promised you wouldn't freak-"

Gerard cuts him off, "You didn't tell me you were going to jump a few stories from a building onto concrete, die and then get up like you just hopped a fence!" He shakes his head and takes a few steps back, "I mean, I just met you two days ago. I don't even know how this..." He trails off mid-sentence and narrows his eyes, his head darting around as if he's trying to follow a fly. "This is a joke, right? Where are the cameras? Did my brother put you up to this?"

Matt just sighs, running his hands over his face because this is going a lot worse than he expected. He honestly believed Gerard would be different. He thought he'd finally found someone he could trust, that could understand.

"No, there are no cameras and I've never even met your brother."

Gerard rolls his eyes and peers at a bush, convinced this is a lie. "Well of course you would say that. I'll find the cameras."

Gerard pulls branches aside, getting increasingly more caught up in the bush, mumbling to himself about how this is so fucked up. Matt actually has to step in and grab him out of the bush in a tense moment before Gerard finally snaps out of his denial from the contact and he shouts a little in an arbitrary way that surprises even Matt, who backs up, hands raised like a criminal after dusting Gerard off as best he could. They stand there staring at one another for what feels like hours but is in reality, minutes.

"Okay, so, You decided to climb up the side of a building as a hint. I guess Spiderman, you say no. Your next idea is to jump. Fall. Die. Then wake up... for coffee." He shakes his head, both hands on his cheeks, incredulously noting to himself that this is in fact, real life.

"I know but I told you it was... intense. I mean, people have been turning up left and right with these, I don't know, powers or whatever and I just thought that you would..." Matt trails off, refraining from finishing with 'understand.'

Gerard sighs because really, he does. His brother had a fuck of a time right away when he was endowed with the uncanny ability to feel other people's feelings. He would most likely had it easier if he'd had a brother who felt more productive or generally positive but that is in the past and before he goes off on a tangent thought, the point here is that he does understand to a certain degree. But also, his eyes are really blue. Can he be understanding without maybe crushing to hard here?

Gerard looks him up and down once more before asking, "So, you're immortal?"

"Undead."

"What?"

Matt takes his hand and for a second Gerard takes delight in the contact before Matt presses his hand to his chest because then Gerard feels... nothing. No heartbeat. He is startled but not startled enough to pull his hand away before asking, "Vampire?"

Matt veers back, completely offended by the notion, "Do I look like a cliche?"

"So, what are you?"

"I already told you."

"Immortal."

"....No."

"Sigh."

Matt smirks to himself and raises and eyebrow. "Did you actually just say sigh?"

"My life is pretty hard, you know. I mean, how do I know you aren't using your powers for evil? I have certain standards that demand to be upheld."

"Comic book standards, by chance?"

Gerard appears slightly miffed at Matt's tone. "I'll have you know what for! My extensive knowledge of the possibilities of other universes and dimensions, reinforced by comics and graphic novels has prepared me for situations very much like the quandary our society finds itself in today! If you think you can just toss yourself off the side of a building like you're fucking Ra's al Ghul and hop up and ask me for coffee and expect me to just..."

"Say yes?"

"Yeah!"

"So you will?"

"Yeah! I mean no! Ra's al Ghul is a villain." Gerard shakes his head as if Matt is unfortunate.

"So what you're saying is if I promise to be like Craig Hollis aka Mr. Immortal aka Super Hero, then you'll have coffee with me?"

Gerard's next indignant speech gets stuck in his throat at that jaunty rebuttal full with a Marvel comics reference that even his brother would be impressed with and his brain officially in this moment turns to goo.

"You've broken through my steadfast resistance."

"So... coffee? That's what that means... I mean, right? Or is this like a... shit. I think you're really god damned cute when you're steadfastly resisting. As a matter of fact-"

Gerard huffs and grabs Matt's arm, dragging him in the direction of the coffee shop. He will not be mocked, at least not while he's outside and cold and being promised a nice, hot latte from a hot, comic loving, immortal-undead super hero.


End file.
